


Juicy?

by 5saucyness



Series: Juicy? [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5saucyness/pseuds/5saucyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Damn it, again?” Kari cursed from the back of the truck.<br/>“Juicer?” I asked. She nodded. “We need to get that fixed. I’ll take it in tomorrow. I’ll go get the back up,”<br/>“Thanks, Ev,” She called as I hopped out of the back of our juice truck. Kari was my best friend, we ran a juice truck here in sunny LA. We moved here two years ago. The juice truck was technically my moms. She started the business and when Kari and moved here from New York I took it with me. It wasn’t what I wanted to do for my life, but it got us by. It was pretty important to me. Not only was it my main income source, but Kari and I had been working in it for 5 years. I started when I was 14 and she was 15. The business was new then. Kari and I had worked there ever since and it was second nature to us. Here in LA we had good business and met some cool people, but I never would have guessed who I would have met that very next day or how he changed my life.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Luke’s POV

“Have a little fun,” Ashton teased and elbowed me, “How about her? She’s pretty,” I shook my head. We had been walking for hours and Ashton was trying to get me a date for tonight. It was Calum’s 22nd birthday. The party was going to be GIANT. I didn't feel right just asking any girl on the street, but Ash did. We walked all day. The winter weather was nice in Cali. The streets were bustling and everyone seemed busy.  
"Ash, I wanna go home," I said, but he didn't hear me.  
Instead he yelled out "Aaayy! It's the juice truck!" and ran over to it.  
"Hi babe, what can I get you?" A pretty girl with curly hair asked Ashton who I was hiding, er, checking my phone behind.  
"Can I have two Pineapple Bobas?" He asked.  
"Our juicer is broken, my friend went to go get our back up from storage. Sorry, any other drinks are still working. And I'll give you a free juice once it gets fixed. Okay?" She asked. I nodded slowly and Ashton smiled.  
"Sounds great, we'll take two Peaches and Cream please. We'll be back at two for some juices. They'd better be ready" He joked. She laughed and gave us a valediction before we headed out. We spent the next three hours shopping and walking around the city, finally making it back to the plaza that held the juice truck. "Alright, the first girl you see that catches your eye from now until 2:10 will be your date or I'm picking," He decides. I reluctantly agree and we continue walking around the plaza.

1:58  
My head is down and we're walking. I’m mostly focused on clothes in the store windows.  
2:01  
Ashton's trying to pull me out into the middle and mingle. I don't feel like it.  
2:03  
"Ash, we said we'd be back at the truck at two," I say, trying to get him focused on something else. We walked over to the truck and rung the bell. A face appeared from behind the window. Was everyone who works here pretty?  
"Hello, juiceless juice truck. We were promised some juice by your friend," Ashton announced.  
"Hmmm, Kari? C'mere," She called. The curly haired girl from before emerged as well.  
2:05  
"Hi guys, want those Pineapple Bobas?" She asked. We both nodded and Kari disappeared into the back. Ashton started to make conversation with the second girl. She had purple hair that faded into blonde at the top, I hadn’t caught her name yet.  
“How did you do with getting the juicer back?” He asked.  
“Its fine now I think, it works,” she told him, “D-do you wanna see it?”  
“Sure,” Ash replied and she walked to open the back of the truck. It flew all the way up and almost hit me in the face.  
“Oh my god, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” She asked.  
“He’s such a hard head it doesn’t matter,” Ashton said.  
“Shut up Ashton. I’m fine, it didn’t hit me,” I said. She blinked a couple times and looked down. Kari came and handed us our drinks as we walked in.  
“So, um, this is the juicer and it, um, juices stuff,” She said and turned bright red. She giggled. “There’s not really much to it. You put the stuff in here and then hit these buttons and then you get the juice then you take apart this part and you dump this out and reassemble it,” she showed us. She giggled again “Sorry if its not super interesting,”  
“No, that looks super complicated,”  
2:07  
At this point I’ve forgotten to check my watch. She’s very distracting, giggling all over the place. I watched her as she helped Ashton make a juice. He kind of screwed up every step, but the juice turned out alright.  
“D’you w-wanna make one?’ She asked me.  
“Sure,”  
“Okay so put the fruit…  
2:09  
I saw my watch as I pulled the cup out of the juicer. I needed to ask someone to this dumb party, now. I kind of just blurted it out.  
“Do you want to go to a party with me?”  
“Uh, s-sure,” she said, eyebrows raised.  
“Okay, uh I’ll, uh, do you want, uh,” I replied.  
“Here, its his number. Call him later,” Ashton cut in, handing her a slip. She nodded and gave us a small smile.  
“Thanks,” she said with a hint of uncertainty, the same blush as before rising to her face.  
“We gotta go, call him!” Ashton called walking out.  
“Bye,” She yelled,  
“Bye,” Ashton and I yelled back.  
“What was that about,” We heard Kari say as she came around the back. She giggled and realized didn’t know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Evelyn's POV

“What was that about?” Kari asked.  
“He, uh, asked me out to a party. And uh, gave me his number,”  
“I didn’t think he was your type, wow,”  
“Er no, not the Ashton one. The other,”  
“You don’t know his name? Great,”  
“I'll ask him on the phone, don’t be so critical. When should I call him?”  
“Probably four. You want it so be before the party starts, but not too early,”  
“True,”  
“Are you gonna be okay at the party?”  
“Er, can you come? I’ll see if I can get Matty to come too,”  
“Of course,"  
The next hour and a half was torture. I wanted to see the blonde boy again. I was curious. I couldn’t figure him out, and he may have been one of the most attractive boys I’d ever seen. I just wanted to get my lip hooked on his piercing. Wait, who said that? I shook my head and buried my face back in my music book. Kari walked by, sitting next to me on the side of the truck.  
“Are you writing about him?” She asked.  
“Maybe,” I joked, “Maybe I’m writing about that pigeon over there, the world will never know,”  
“Uh, pigeons don’t wear beanies. I think its about him,”  
“Fine,” I joked.  
“Simple ass chord progression,” She teased me. I shoved her lightly.  
“What time is it?”  
“3:30,”  
“Can I call him yet? Will that make me look like a loser?”  
“Yes, but I think you should anyways,” I picked up my phone and tapped his contact.  
One ring  
Two rings  
“Hi,” a voice said,  
“Hey, It's the girl with the purple hair” I replied,  
“Yeah, I realized I don’t know your name,” He said,  
“I don’t know yours either. Mine’s Evelyn,”  
“Mine’s Luke,”  
“Well, Luke, what’s this party?”  
“One of my best friend's birthday is today. It’s at The Loft, do you know where that is?"  
"I'll find it, what time?"  
"I'm getting there at five to get the cake and everything, but you can come at anytime,"  
"Uh, I'll need time to get ready, so six?"  
"Great,"  
"Uh, just club attire?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Um, c-could my friend Kari and her boyfriend come?"  
"Of course,"  
"Thanks,"  
"So is that it?"  
"I think so,"  
"I'll see you there,"  
"See you there,"  
I hung up and stood for a minute.  
"Well, I did better than I thought I would," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Luke's POV

“Luke, relax! Sit down,” Ashton told me.  
“I just want everything to be great for Calum’s party,” I replied.  
“Uh-huh,” he teased. I rolled my eyes,  
“You said I had to get a date!”  
“I’m just teasing,” He laughed. I huffed and walked away to go check on the cake. The club was nice enough. We rented out the VIP area and were hosting an open bar. I had been 21 for about six months and liquor was in my life, not too much. I was a normal 21 year old.  
As I was thinking, I was interrupted.  
“Hi,” a voice said. I spun around, seeing Evelyn standing against a table.  
“Hi,” I replied.  
“Kari and her boyfriend are downstairs with Ashton,”  
“Cool,”  
“Cool,”  
“So, uh, what do you do?”  
“Uh, I’m in a band,” I said. Her eyes lit up.  
“What do you play?” She asks, relaxing. I start to loosen up too.  
“Guitar and I sing too. Ashton is our drummer,” She smiled.  
“I play guitar. So does Kari. Tell me about your band,”  
“Erm, we’re called 5 Seconds of Summer. Calum, the one who’s birthday it is, is our bassist. Michael is our 2nd guitarist. We all sing a little. In 2012 we went on tour with Hot Chelle Rae. We mostly produce with Capital Records now, but we've always wanted to stay as a band even if we aren't performing,” I said. She nodded.  
“I’m still in school, english major and film. It really helps with song writing and stuff,”  
“Well maybe you could come to one of our writing sessions,”  
“Maybe I will,” She smirked and lifted herself off the table. Seconds later the girl from the Juice Truck walked in hand in hand with a guy in a plain black shirt and partially shaved head.  
‘Hey Luke, this is my boyfriend Matty,” She greets. He smirks and nods at Luke. The four of us small talked for a bit until Ashton walked in with Caroline on his hip. Her jaw dropped.  
“Caroline?!?” Evelyn shrieked.  
“Kari? Evelyn? Oh my god,” she replied. Kari’s head shot up.  
“Holy shit, Caroline what are you doing here?” Kari asked. The both ran in and hugged Caroline.  
“Can someone explain what’s going on?” Ashton asked.  
“Evelyn and Kari are from my hometown. I went to school with Evelyn until 8th grade and then went to school with Kari,” She explained.  
“That’s weird,” I admitted. She nodded.  
“What are you doing in LA?” Evelyn asked.  
“Well I met Ashton while he was working in a studio near my college and we started dating and after he left we bought tickets for me to visit him out here and I fell in love with the place. So now we live here,” she said. “What about you?”  
“Kari and I took the Juice Truck here to start something. I’m studying English and Filmography. I’m not sure yet,” she replied.  
“Yeah, we love the atmosphere here. We alway talked about moving here and one day we just made it happen,” Kari told her.  
“Hey guys, I hate to break up this little reunion, but the party’s started,” Ashton said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Evelyn’s POV

I didn’t quite know what to do. Luke had a few party things to do with Ashton. We, um well they, were greeting people. Caroline and Ashton were making their way through the crowd, followed by Luke, who was followed by me. We seemed to be looking for someone.  
“Where the fuck is he?” Ashton huffed. Caroline shrugged.  
“Who?” I asked. It was the first word I had said since we had been sitting in the other room.  
“Michael, one of our friends,” Luke muttered.  
“He’s got crazy hair,” Caroline joked.  
“Blue?” I perked up, “He’s over by the booths,” I said. Caroline laughed.  
“Yeah that would be him,”  
“Why don’t you guys go get us some drinks and sit down?” Ashton asked Luke and I. Luke nodded and I followed him.  
“What would you like?” The bartender asked Luke. He spewed out a list of about 5 drinks. “Anything else?” He asked. Luke turned to me. “What would you like? Open bar,” He asked. I froze up in my brain for a second. It just occurred to me that he was 21. Should I risk looking juvenile? Should I risk looking like a prude? Should I risk it with a legality?  
“Um, I’m alright for now. Its a little early in the night for me,” I said. Yeah, 3 years too fucking early, I thought. He nodded and pointed to the table that the bartender should take the drinks to. I choked back a laugh. Ah, the life of a VIP. I followed him back to what I assumed was the table. The party was already buzzing and my height confined my view. Emerging from the crowd of people on the dance floor I saw Kari, Matty, Michael, Ashton, Caroline, and three others at the table.  
We walked over to see Matty talking with what Luke said were one of their producers and his partner.  
“Hey, Adam, Steve! How are you guys? I see you’ve met Matty and Kari?” Luke said.  
“Yeah, Matty is in one of the band’s across the pond. He’s really talented,” Adam gloated.  
“Haha, are you stealing my producers?” Luke joked at Matty and Matty laughed.  
“Good to see and meet you guys. We’re going to go fill up on booze,” Steve said. Luke stifled a laugh as I subtly gagged at the thought of liquor.  
“Scoot over, birthday boy,” he said. Calum laughed and made room for two.  
“Calum this is Evelyn, Evelyn this is Calum and that's Michael,” He introduced us, Michael was deep in conversation with Ashton  
“Hi, Happy Birthday,” I greeted.  
“Thanks, so are you friends with Luke?” Calum asked.  
“Um, I guess you could say that. We met today at the juice truck I work at and yeah,”  
“So are you an item or can I get a dance?” I looked to him. He shrugged.  
“If you want,” Luke said.  
“Then I’d love to,” I said.  
I was a little awkward on the dance floor, but Calum made it so easy. We were talking and laughing, but he kept sideways glancing.  
“How much do you like her?” I asked  
“Who?”  
“Kari, how much do you like her?”  
“How do- I don’t know,”  
“Do you smoke?”  
“Not regularly, no,”  
“If you want to win her then offer to smoke with her,”  
“Why?”  
“She’s honest when she’s out for a smoke, even if she isn’t high. She’s herself and its very intimate. It’s a good way to connect with her. Careful of Matty though, he’s fierce.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Um, well you have good news and bad news,” I told him as the song switched to the dub-step remix of Crave You by Flight Facilities.  
“Can I have the bad new’s first?” He asked  
“The bad news is she loves him. The good news is he’s unreliable,”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, his career is more important than Kari for sure. I hate it,” I said. Calum stopped dancing.  
“What?” He asked in disbelief. “No one could put a career before a girl like that,” He stuttered, slowly starting to move with me again.  
“I won’t tell her if you pull a few strings with those producers and maybe get him on a tour,” I said. He nodded, but his eyes were fixated on her. He ground with me in an almost animalistic way.  
“Calum,” I whined, “Look,” I pulled him out of the trance. I nodded towards the bar where Matty was talking to a red headed girl a little too close for comfort. Calum turned redder, which I didn't think was possible. We were both sweaty and panting, but I could feel a different adrenaline coming off of him now.  
“That asshole, I should go over there and beat him to a fucking pulp,” he growled.  
“I-uh, no,” I stuttered,  
“I won’t, but I am going to head over there and put a stop to it. Let’s get Luke over here,” he said. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me just a little too close. "What are you-"  
Moments later a tall figure was standing over me.  
“Can I cut in?” Luke asked. Calum stepped aside and laughed as Luke and I started to dance. I was glad Calum and I had danced cause without that 'kickstart' I would not be able to dance with Luke. I panted out what was happening with Kari and he listened intently.  
“This should be good,” He breathed out.  
We watched as Matty went from uncomfortable, to angry and the girl next to him was fuming. Calum was acting like a normal guy having a conversation with a friend at the bar. I wondered what he had said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Evelyn’s POV

It was late and we were at the pier. This was a common smoking spot for the local crowd. The party had ended rather uneventfully so we drove to the pier. We had lost Caroline and Ashton after they came back from the bathroom, and Mikey after a girl asked to take him home. In the car we could feel the tension between Kari and Matty. This was nothing new to me. They loved each other, but he could never stay with her. His job was always more important. I watched as Matty breathed out the smoke into the air. The joint they were sharing was slowly disappearing, ours still unlit. Luke insisted sitting in between Calum and I. Matty was talking to Kari. I could feel her anger build up. What was that dick telling her? Calum was burning holes in the back of Matty’s head. His fist were clenched and white.  
“Cal, here,” I say, offering him the first hit. He takes one and calms down. I smile and Luke whines.  
“Sharing is caring,” He jokes and I stick it into his mouth. He takes a little hit and coughs. I take one and we go on like this in silence for several minutes.  
“I can’t believe you!” Kari yelled, in tears, breaking out silence.  
“Make out, now,” Calum whispered.  
“What, why?” I asked.  
“A favor,” He says and Luke shrugs. I wasn’t going to complain. I leaned in and kissed him. His lip ring grazed my lip. His fingers slipped onto my waist. My hands were tugging at his hair at the nape of his neck as I tasted his minty breath. Only a second later we pulled away, hearing a car speed off. Calum was holding Kari on the bench and Matty was out of sight. I debated going over to comfort her. Calum could make his move, but I didn’t want to neglect her. With Calum as a new variable I wondered what the outcome would be. “I… um,” Luke brought me back to earth.  
“Sorry, I was thinking about something,” I apologized.  
“Its okay, but um, do you uh, know why Calum asked us…” He stuttered.  
“No, um we can ask,” I replied  
“Or we could do it again,” he said. My jaw dropped as he leaned in. Thats the last I remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Evelyn’s POV

I hear my phone ring, once, twice, three times. I realize its not going to stop so I reach over and pick it up, looking at the clock. It reads 10:37, thank god it was saturday.  
“Hello,” I croaked into the phone.  
“Hey, do you want to go shopping?” Caroline asked. I could tell she had been woken up recently too.  
“I’m not sure what’s going on today, I feel-” I said, my head was pounding.  
“I’ll get Ashton to invite Luke to a movie or something after,” she said.  
“I’ll take an advil, meet me at the Beverly in an hour?” I asked, my voice suddenly becoming clearer. She laughed.  
“Okay, by the Starbucks,” she said, I laughed and coughed ‘white girl’.  
“Ugh, haha. See you in an hour,”  
“Bye”,  
“Bye,”  
I quickly got ready to go out. I maybe put a little extra work into looking good. Maybe.  
I didn’t really remember what happened after I kissed Luke. We we’re blazed and it was late. To say I was jittery was an understatement. I chewed on the straw of my green tea and texted Kari. I kinda forgot about her in my rush. I lifted up my head when I saw Caroline text me. I didn’t have any trouble spotting them with Luke towering over the junior high girls around the coffee shop. I made eye contact with Caroline and I walked over to her. We all greeted each other.  
“Alright, we need to be home by 12,” Ashton said.  
“No, Ash, pleeeeeeease. It’s not like we have anything going on all day,” Caroline replied. He huffed. “Besides, Evelyn and I need to catch up,” He rolled his eyes and we started walking. Caroline and I small talked about life. What I had missed, what she had missed. Everything. Soon after Kari came into the conversation.  
“Why didn’t I bring her?” I asked.  
“I thought she and Calum would want to be together some more,” she replied.  
“What?” I was shocked.  
“She stayed at Calum’s last night, thats why Mikey crashed at our place. Didn’t you know?” She explained.  
“No, I um didn’t,”  
“Oh,” She sounded surprised.  
“Wait,” Ashton said and we turned into Victoria Secret. I was hesitant and possibly bright red.  
“We’ll be right back,” Caroline said and slipped off. I mentally buried myself in the skirts by the front of the store. I heard someone walk over to me, but I was too busy being embarrassed to worry about who it was. A moment later a low voice coughed. I lifted my head to see an embarrassed looking Luke.  
“Hey,” I greeted.  
“Um, hi. I wanted to.. um,“ He started.  
“Wait, can we like, get out of here?” I asked. He nodded vigorously. We walked out of the store and sat down on a bench.  
“So, I wanted to say sorry about Calum’s behavior, and mine. He wanted an excuse to get away from us. I hope this doesn't change anything between us,” he said. My heart sunk.  
“Yeah, of course not. I had no idea Kari stayed at his,” I replied in a cheery voice, changing the subject.  
“Mikey told me,” he said.  
“Do you live alone?” I asked. He shook his head.  
“Nah, Ash and I have been living together for ages. Its a little weird with Caroline so I spend a lot of time at Michael’s and Cal’s,” he informed me. I nodded, trying to forget the sting he had just caused me. “How’s film school?” He asked. I smiled, he had remembered.  
“It’s really good,” I said as we talked about my most recent project. He actually seemed interested. The more he talked the more my heart broke. He was perfect.


End file.
